Chongqing Dog
The Chinese Chongqing Dog is a rare breed of dog native to the Chongqing city of China, somewhat like a bulldog-Thai ridgeback mix (not, however, descended from either of these) but with a distinct tail, color, and coat. In its early years, it was used for hunting wild boar and rabbits, but it's now used in China to protect families and belongings. They are an ancient, natural breed said to have existed for 2,000 years since the time of the Han Dynasty in Ancient China. After the establishment of the People's Republic of China in 1949, the breed's numbers were greatly reduced, and only people in rural communities still kept it; the breed is still rare, even in China. Bamboo tail Kennel is first Chongqing dog Kennel who prove Ancient Origin by DNA test. The breed is absolutlly Ancient without westernworld dog breeds, Breed Description Coat Nee This is a dog that was allowed to develop organically over time through natural selection rather than forced inbreeding. Most of DNA test have showed no inbreed selection – that’s mean natural breed . They have also survived for many hundreds of years in harsh climates with little human intervention. Both of these factors have ensured that the Chongqing dog is a particularly healthy breed. The short coat of this breed also creates a few unique needs. This dog has virtually no protection from the cold. When the temperature drops, these dogs should be provided coats and booties to prevent frostbite, disease, and freezing to death. However, if you wanna buy this dog, but you’re living in the northern hemisphere, where the winters and autumns are particularly cold, we suggest you keep your dog indoors during these cold months. They’re simply not used to cold weather because CQ dog was developed in Southwest China , where the warm climate sub-tropical climate zone often swept by moist monsoons , CQ dog is true natural tropical & exotic dog . The lack of hair, particularly that found on the back, tail, ears, and face, also makes this breed vulnerable to sunburn. Owners should limit the amount of time these dogs spend outdoors, and should regularly apply sunscreen if they are to be in the sun for any length of time. Chongqing dog isn’t like other lazy Bulldogs from Europe , CQ dog is very active during hot Summer days even on temperature up 30° C. The known health concerns in Chongqing dogs includes: * Prolapse of the third eyelid commonly referred to as Cherry eye. * Vaginal prolapse in bitches. * Bifid nose or nares (defined as a clefting or deep splitting of the medial cleft between the 2 nose chambers beginning at the tubercle of the upper lip extending vertically to the tip of the nose). * Hydrocephalus (water on the brain). Another genetic fault, some Chongqing dog puppy are born with longer muzzle , very often with proportion of Chuandong hound , completely hairy , longer ears or tail , white markings on the chest , white nose ,I deeply believe the puppies are designated pet quality and require a spay/neuter contract. With no relevant scientific studies having been performed, and there being such a small number of dogs to assess, it is difficult to say with any certainty what health conditions affect this breed. There is no specific grooming required as this dog is a very short haired breed . I have met with many local CQd breeders who are trimming Winter coat during spring time . DISQUALIFYING FAULTs * excessive wrinkle * completely haired dog * bifid, split or double noses are fairly uncommon in CQd , but they do happen * Completely haired dog * hairy ,too long, curled , or held over back tail * White nose * White patch on the chest * Exposed canine teeth or tongue * Pink tongue * Mixed color of black and tan , tricolor The life expectancy is fairly high , same as in other primitive breeds , it’s a remarkably long living breed. I personally highly recommend feeding Urban wild chinese bulldog as a raw or cooked diet that is superior to all others and will produce optimal results. Use of inferior or lower grade foods may result in poor hair coverage and skin issues.To get a healthy dog, never buy a puppy from an irresponsible breeder (Breeders with poor quality Hybrid dogs) and puppy mill ( such as Hongya Cave Kennel- dog broker and dog farm with over 400 dog in factory) . Look for a reputable breeder who tests her breeding dogs to make sure they’re Ancient Origin, free of genetic diseases that they might pass onto the puppies, and that they have sound temperaments. Our breeding project #bambooCQdog are tested of dysplasia, heart , they are free of entropy, patella and skin problems. We want to have healthy,beautiful and good dogs and aspire to it for breeding.Every CQd from our breeding project are DNA tested and we guaranty Haplogroup, Haplotype of Ancient Origin. I have personally chosen all my breeding dogs from China . ---- Overview Needs Text ---- Character ☀The Chinese Chongqing dog is alert, intelligent, and perceptive. 重庆犬 makes an excellent family companion as well. The dog is intelligent, devoted and affectionate to the family. The CQd is active, quick-learning Chinese little Bulldogge ,this breed is not a barker, this means that owners will be free from ranting and raving neighbors because of an incessantly barking pet. This fascinating but challenging breed of ancient pedigree is steadfastly loyal to family, but standoffish with strangers. The CQd has physical characteristics that make him a one of a kind companion and guardian dog A Chinese Chongqing dog though has a pretty laid back attitude. This dog would not appreciate he hurly-burly environment of a frenzied family.. They are noble and dignified, and they are generally absolutely good with children. I pers onally can say that grown up dogs are child friendly, we have 2 small child and one baby and 16 breeding dog , while the puppies can be annoying for toddlers, especially since they can be very noisy. Chongqing dog is known to be dog which can be aggressive to other unknown dogs , but not to humans , there is some kind similarity to Thai Ridgeback and other primitive dog breeds , so better keep your dog on a leash while in walk. CQd are aloof and independent dogs and very dominant characters by nature .The cat-like canines generally only bond with one or two humans, and like to do thing s on their own. At the same time, CQd has a mixture of curiosity, caution and sensitivity. These are all things he needs to survive as a primal dog in the wild. As a result of their willful personalities, training can be tricky and requires a lot of patience.The Chongqing dog can really be called a living fossil of the dog. The Chongqing dog has experienced the effects of two thousand years of eastern Sichuan’s unique geographical, historical and cultural environment, long-term natural breeding , mostly natural selection and elimination, which has given the unique appearance of the Chongqing dog’s shape and character. This is a breed that was not developed as a result of selective breeding like most dog breeds in Europe, it was definitely process of natural evolution . Chongqing dog puppies can have a dramatic change in appearance as they mature to an adult dog , from black colored back puppy to cherry red adult dog or from very territorial aggressive, nervous shy puppy to relaxed , friendly adult dog . Some of their traits have more to do with instincts than temperament. Most are high strung, reactive, and nervous in puppy age ,they can be also stubborn, strong willed and similar like all primitive dog breeds , a visible sign of wild dogs gens .CQd has a natural caution, not to be confused with timidity. Main characteristics of adult CQ dog are intelligence, alertness, independence, courage, stubbornness, agility, strength, and free will. The CQd appearance and personality suggest the nobility of a lion, the drollness of a panda, the appeal of a teddy bear, the grace and independence of a cat, and the loyalty and devotion of the dog. The CQ dog has all these qualities in his appearance and in his behavior. It is, however, his particular intelligence and devotion, his independence and dignity which make him unique wild Molosser dog . A strong and sturdy physique, resolute and invincible spirit , its courage and alert character, reflecting the extreme loyalty to his master , revealing an original wild and domineering ….amazing breed , 重庆犬 is a symbol of luck and protection.Needs Text ---- Temperament The Chongqing dog may be protective of its family and owners, but if a stranger to the dog is kind and the owner is present, the dog will grow to respect it. They are usually a good family companion. However, these dogs are said to be wary of unknown strangers, and if it senses fear, it will prepare for action and attack if any false moves or suspicious actions are made. ---- HEALTH This is a dog that was allowed to develop organically over time through natural selection rather than forced inbreeding. Most of DNA test have showed no inbreed selection – that’s mean natural breed . They have also survived for many hundreds of years in harsh climates with little human intervention. Both of these factors have ensured that the Chongqing dog is a particularly healthy breed. The short coat of this breed also creates a few unique needs. This dog has virtually no protection from the cold. When the temperature drops, these dogs should be provided coats and booties to prevent frostbite, disease, and freezing to death. However, if you wanna buy this dog, but you’re living in the northern hemisphere, where the winters and autumns are particularly cold, we suggest you keep your dog indoors during these cold months. They’re simply not used to cold weather because CQ dog was developed in Southwest China , where the warm climate sub-tropical climate zone often swept by moist monsoons , CQ dog is true natural tropical & exotic dog . The lack of hair, particularly that found on the back, tail, ears, and face, also makes this breed vulnerable to sunburn. Owners should limit the amount of time these dogs spend outdoors, and should regularly apply sunscreen if they are to be in the sun for any length of time. Chongqing dog isn’t like other lazy Bulldogs from Europe , CQ dog is very active during hot Summer days even on temperature up 30° C. The known health concerns in Chongqing dogs includes: * Prolapse of the third eyelid commonly referred to as Cherry eye. * Vaginal prolapse in bitches. * Bifid nose or nares (defined as a clefting or deep splitting of the medial cleft between the 2 nose chambers beginning at the tubercle of the upper lip extending vertically to the tip of the nose). * Hydrocephalus (water on the brain). Another genetic fault, some Chongqing dog puppy are born with longer muzzle , very often with proportion of Chuandong hound , completely hairy , longer ears or tail , white markings on the chest , white nose ,I deeply believe the puppies are designated pet quality and require a spay/neuter contract. With no relevant scientific studies having been performed, and there being such a small number of dogs to assess, it is difficult to say with any certainty what health conditions affect this breed. There is no specific grooming required as this dog is a very short haired breed . I have met with many local CQd breeders who are trimming Winter coat during spring time . DISQUALIFYING FAULTs * excessive wrinkle * completely haired dog * bifid, split or double noses are fairly uncommon in CQd , but they do happen * Completely haired dog * hairy ,too long, curled , or held over back tail * White nose * White patch on the chest * Exposed canine teeth or tongue * Pink tongue * Mixed color of black and tan , tricolor The life expectancy is fairly high , same as in other primitive breeds , it’s a remarkably long living breed. I personally highly recommend feeding Urban wild chinese bulldog as a raw or cooked diet that is superior to all others and will produce optimal results. Use of inferior or lower grade foods may result in poor hair coverage and skin issues.To get a healthy dog, never buy a puppy from an irresponsible breeder (Breeders with poor quality Hybrid dogs) and puppy mill ( such as Hongya Cave Kennel- dog broker and dog farm with over 400 dog in factory) . Look for a reputable breeder who tests her breeding dogs to make sure they’re Ancient Origin, free of genetic diseases that they might pass onto the puppies, and that they have sound temperaments. Our breeding project #bambooCQdog are tested of dysplasia, heart , they are free of entropy, patella and skin problems. We want to have healthy,beautiful and good dogs and aspire to it for breeding.Every CQd from our breeding project are DNA tested and we guaranty Haplogroup, Haplotype of Ancient Origin. I have personally chosen all my breeding dogs from China . …an ancient breed full of mystery and fascination . ---- ---- Difference of Chuandong Hound and Chongqing dog proportion of Chongqing dog 10:9 and Chuandong hound 1:1 weight Chongqing dog 17-19 kg male , female 13-15 kg Chuandong hound 20-25 kg , female 17-21 kg ---- Ownership Needs Text Category:Dog Breeds Category:Rare Dog Breeds Category:Dog Breeds Originating in China‎